


Let Me In?

by 1DE3shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just wants Zayn to let him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything so I figured I'd write something quickly while I work on some longer things...don't worry I can write more than just one-shots! I have a story in progress from my 100 prompts series, so make sure you read those if you haven't already!

"What's on your mind, love?" Liam came up behind his boyfriend, who was chain smoking out the hotel window. He had been doing that a lot recently; it was one of the telltale signs that Zayn was incredibly stressed.

Liam knew this, so knew not to believe him when he mumbled, "Nothin'. 'M fine."

"You're not," Liam argued gently. "Wanna tell me about it?" Zayn sighed and stubbed out his cigarette before tossing it to the street below, ignoring Liam's disapproving head shake. He leaned back in his lover's arms and closed his eyes, but still said nothing. "Babe, I can tell when something's bothering you and you've been trapped in your own head all day. I want to make it better, love. Please tell me," Liam was practically begging. This happened a lot, more often than Liam would like, when Zayn would disappear inside his own mind for sometimes days at a time. He was clearly feeling stressed and didn't know how to handle it himself. Unfortunately that didn't make him any more keen to let people in, even his boyfriend.

"'M fine, Leeyum. Just tired," he yawned as if to prove his point and Liam chuckled fondly. He guided them towards the bed without ever letting go of his lover, who was practically asleep standing up by this point. While he knew something was definitely on Zayn's mind, he didn't doubt that exhaustion had something to do with it.

Liam gently laid the smaller boy in the center of the bed under the covers and crawled in behind him, taking Zayn in his arms again. Zayn's breathing had already evened out, signalling that he was fast asleep and wouldn't be up for conversation until their alarm went off at seven the next morning. Liam pressed a light kiss to the top of Zayn's head, his nose, and his lips.

The older boy shifted in his lover's arms and subconsciously nuzzled closer to the warmth of Liam's neck. He'd be better in the morning, Liam knew. Hopefully then, Zayn would talk, would tell Liam what had him so stressed, but Liam wouldn't push. He'd wait for his introverted boyfriend to come to him. He could only hope it would be sooner rather than later.

"I love you so much, sweetie," he whispered to his sleeping lover while softly stroking his hair. "I wish you would let me in. You gotta let me in."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr:http://1de3shipper.tumblr.com/  
> Send me a prompt!


End file.
